unstoppablembersfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazey Ash Nikolaevna-Rider
Kazey is a British MBer and wikian that is the author of many, albeit many unfinished, stories, including: The Sea Can Swallow Liberation Shipwrecked! Kazey also is active in Lucian Politics, and is currently Lucian Advisor and part of Burning Blu. He is the participant in many RPs and this is how he became semi-popular. He doesn't have very many friends, but he keeps his friends close. Kazey is often mistaken for a girl, especially since his ex-MB-name was Ash/Ashley. He is in every way, shape and form in fact a boy. Clair and Kazey take the meaning of insane to the next level and call each other 'dear'. You can usually find them bouncing off the chatroom's walls or arranging each others funerals... that is, if ''they're in the chatroom at the same time. (but right now, they're off plotting to murder Justin because he said they're engaged) (and they are *evil smile*)(No. Oz and Clair are engaged.) '''To whoever added that last bit: '''YOU IDIOTIC IDIOT! ~Clair ... *clears throat* You do realize you just call Nyla Spasky-Holmes ( a ''Lucian) an idiot, right? 'To Nyla Spasky-Holmes (a ''Lucian): 'I call everyone an idiotic idiot these days, you idiotic idiot! And besides, if anyone, it should be Ashley engaged to Kazey! Not me! I'm just a little sleep-deprived girl who calls him dear. '''To everyone: '''YOU LITTLE FERRET KALEY IS MEANT TO BE AND CLAIR IS DESTINED TO END UP WITH PETER HOW COULD YOU?! (I protest against BOTH of those statements)(Pair yes, Kaley die.) '''To Megan: '''YES, KALEY IS MEANT TO BE AND YES, I LOVE PETER SO MUCH MY HEART IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE. Meanwhile, Kazey facepalms and thinks of ways to kiss Ashley (I'm laughing like an idiot at this... I don't even know when this is from...)(The genius is moi.)(Megan? Ashley? Clair? I'm guessing it's Clair... Or Master Lightwood...)(You underestimate me.)(Megan.)(And thou art correct.)(BAM!)(Did you just try to blow me up? Thou shalt not succeed-eth.) Meanwhile, Clair is trying to figure out why Kazey is facepalming, and how she shall murder Peter before she sees him again (and trying to stop laughing while in study hall...................). (THIS. IS. TRUE. LOVE. PAIR FOREVER!) '''To Megan: '''NO, YOU IDIOTIC IDIOT. IT ISN'T TRUE LOVE. IT IS OUR LOVE. ONE AND ONLY. (*tries to figure out if this part is Clair or Kazey*)('Twas moi.)(I still don't know who you are...)(I am still awesome.)(Megan. You're Megan.)(BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)(XD)(This is going to be extremely pointless now.) TO MEGAN: Your wisdom is beyond me. I bow to you as a mark of my respect. -Clair TO CLAIR: I LOVE YOU TOO -Peter (Peter's on this Wikia?)(Thou art Peter.)(No I'm not, ''you're Peter.)(Peter does not exist.)(Yes Peter does, Clair's Peter may not actually be Peter, but Peter lost his memory and stabbed someone with a butterknife.)(Butterknives! I like them.)(I once accidentally spoiled Allegiant for my entire English class.)(*growls* I have suffered a lot of intentional spoilers...) Continued... Meanwhile, Kazey is calling dear little Clair old. (Which means she has the power to set Kazey up with a special someone... ) Meanwhile, Clair is still trying to convince Ashley she needs to call Kazey, sweetheart...... Meanwhile, Kazey is complaining at Clair's bad memory Meanwhile, Kazey is kissing Ashley. (*continues to laugh like an idiot* Wow I really need a life...)(No You don't. You really need to keep complimenting moi.)(Wait, so you're Kazey?)(Moi is so much better than that piece of scum.)(Should I tell Kazey that?)(You may.)(I'm actually too lazy to actually go do that... I'd have to open a new tab and and and and and... Yeah. Way too lazy.)(This totally proves against the Asians-work-really-hard stereotype.)(When those idiots think of Asians, they usually think of China, Japan, and Korea. Don't they understand India, Russia, Mongolia, Turkey, Isreal, and a bunch of other countries are part of Asia too?)(They don't. It's pathetic. They think all those other countries belong to Europe or something.)(*growls* Idiots.)(I'm starting to grow on you, arentt I?) Meanwhile, Kazey is stabbing Megan to death. (aw, I never knew you could be violent!)(Megan's the one who added all that!)(Ya thunk?) Meanwhile, Kazey is back to kissing Ashley. (*continues laughing like an idiot* I'm a strange person...)(Strange is bad, weird is good. You're weird.)(Are you Kazey?)(Who do you think I am?)(Megan, since I haven't seen Kazey in days. Not literally, I've never seen him ever, but on here.)(Well, you have. His picture is right beside this.)(I know. You should've seen the blog post Kazey posted it in. I have Kazey's email and Clair's on my gmail chat list... I think Em is, too. Amy definitely is.)(CAN I HAVE CLAIR'S? AND EM AND AMY?)(I don't have Clair's and Em's emails, but Amy might. I have Amy's, though. I don't know if she'll approve of me telling you, but it's got to do with Taylor Swift.)(*stares* She IS a big fan.) Kazey is currently shipped with Ashley Valdez (and they both adore each other so there's no point in destroying the ship). He also loves Copy & Paste Mode, and it is unknown at this moment if he likes Ashley's favorite song... He probably does though :D You can start screaming anything Kaley-based, and he most certainly won't mind at all... It's entirely'' ''true... Especially considering the fact that Ashley said "I love you" to Kazey and Kazey replied "I love you too." #KaleyLikesTheirShipping! Kazey has a rather unique and quirky taste in music. His favourite artists include: Paloma Faith Lana del Rey Christina Perri Demi Lovato OneRepublic James Blunt Martina McBride 10th Avenue North And, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many more!!!! Currently, his favourite song is Ride by Lana del Rey. Here's the link:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kYw7uZOODuI Category:Lucian Author Category:Lucian Councilmen Category:One year MBer Category:Abandoned story author Category:Shipped Person Category:Awesome people Category:Swiftie Category:Awesome MBer Category:Lucian Wikian Category:Crazy Person Category:Kaley Shipper Category:Lokian Category:FAMOUS Category:Idiotic idiot Category:Jerk Category:Scum Category:Awesome Person Category:Cleverer than Megan Category:NON Category:Or So He Thinks